After the Parting
by Halenriser
Summary: Left behind by Sora so he can look for Riku and get the two of them home, Kairi decides to go into the Secret Place to check to see if the Door is still there, but what she gets is a trip down memory lane.


**Author's note: Hey guys! This is my first Kingdom Hearts one-shot, and though I am a HUGE fan of the series, and I mean a HUGE fan of it, I feel this story might not be my best.**

**Still, it's still worth a shot to read it. It's up to the reader to determine whether it is good or not. That's what I believe anyways.**

**It takes place after Sora leaves Kairi behind to look for Riku.**

**Contains the SoKai pairing by the way.**

* * *

**After the Parting**

"I'll come back to you. I promise!"

The sound of waves smacking against the sandy shores was one of the first things that greeted Kairi as she began to wake up. Too tired to go to the mainland, she decided to sleep on the beach of the island she, Sora, and Riku would play on. The events of the night before were still fresh in her mind.

She closed her hand on some of the sand, to reassure herself that the island was real. She smiled when she felt the tiny, warm grains of sand in her hand. When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was the big blue sky that she always saw on her island. The sky was cloudless and the sun was beaming bright, just like the day before Heartless attacked.

"This is real." said Kairi sitting up. "I'm really home." She looked around to take in the area as a whole. She saw the Paopu Fruit Tree hanging over the shore, the dock that had three boats tied to it, the big deck that was built between two parts of the island, and the waterfall by the entrance to the Secret Place. Kairi stared at the hidden entrance to the place where she and Sora's hearts had merged together. "I wonder if that door is still there."

Kairi stood up and brushed the sand off her purple skirt. She then went up onto the dock and made her way to the waterfall by the hidden entrance. She had to go under a bush to get inside the tunnel to the cavern. "I remember when Sora, Riku, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, and I were all kids, our parents would bring us here to play. Sora and Riku were the ones to find this place and all six of us drew on the walls."

Kairi entered the cavern itself and smiled when she saw all the drawings. "This place is still the same." She noticed the door was still in the cavern and winced because of the memories it gave her. "Even the door is still here."

Kairi began walking around the cavern looking at the drawings, reminiscing the fun times in her childhood she spent on the island and with her friends. She stopped in front of a drawing by the door. It was a drawing of Sora's face and Kairi's face she and Sora had made when they were younger. She drew Sora's face, and Sora drew her face. "I remember this. Riku was sick and could not come to the island with us so Sora and I came in here. We drew a face on a rock, a picture of a duck wearing clothes, which, now that I thing about, looks a lot like that duck that was travelling with Sora, and we drew… this…"

She looked closer and noticed that someone had drawn an arm reaching out from Sora's head to Kairi's holding a Paopu Fruit in its hand. "I don't remember drawing this." Kairi said touching the arm. "Selphie and the others stopped coming in here a while ago, and Riku would not do this because it's not something he would normally do. So, that just leaves… Sora."

Kairi then saw Sora sitting in front of her and gasped as he put a rock against the star to draw it more. "Sora?" Kairi asked. The boy turned around and smiled at her and she reached out to touch him, but just before her arm could touch him, he disappeared, as if he were never there. "Sora!"

Kairi looked around the cavern, desperate to see him, but she found herself to be alone. Tears began to appear in her eyes as the fact that Sora and Riku left her finally took their toll on her. "They're gone… Sora and Riku are… are gone…" She began to cry. "Th-They're really gone. They left me h-h-here… HE left me here… " Kairi closed her eyes and held her head up. "Sora! Sora, come back!" No one replied and she cried more. "I-I never even got t-t-to tell him h-how I really felt t-t-t-towards him…"

She then remembered Sora had said to her before the two of them were pulled apart:

_"Kairi! Remember what I said before? I'm always with you too. I'll come back to you. I promise!"_

And she remembered what she said to him after he said that.

_"I know you will!"_

When she remembered this, she dried her tears and picked up a small rock. "That's right. He promised to come back. He still had my lucky charm, and as long as he has that, I'm always with him. I can't cry. Sora will come back… and so will Riku. Then the three of us can be together again… just like before…"

Kairi knelt down in front of the picture of her and Sora and drew another arm reaching out with a Paopu Fruit, this one coming from the Kairi face to the Sora face.

"I know you'll come back, Sora, and I'll be waiting for you until you do come back." she then walked out of the cavern smiling as the sun's light shined down upon the image of the two friends sharing a Paopu Fruit.

* * *

**R&R!**

**So, what did you think? Not my best work, but I only had a small amount of time to do this and I wanted to post it.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
